This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information output controlling method wherein display data and audio data relating to the display data are switchably played back in an associated relationship from each other in response to opening/closing of a lid with respect to a housing.
If someone wants to read a book of a novel or the like, for example, in an electric train, the book will be carried in a bag or the like and opened in an electric train with one hand while the pages are turned with the other hand. However, if the electric train is crowded, then the operation of turning the pages may not be performed.
Thus, an information processing apparatus has been developed wherein the pages can be displayed successively without an operation for turning the pages. A structure of a conventional information processing apparatus of the type mentioned is shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C. Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1C, the conventional information processing apparatus 1 shown includes a pair of bodies 2a and 2b coupled for pivotal motion relative to each other by a hinge 3 so that they can be pivotally opened and closed relative to each other. A pair of magnets not shown are provided at locations of the bodies 2a and 2b remote from the hinge 3 so that the closed state of the information processing apparatus 1 may be kept by a magnetic force acting between the magnets. A pair of display sections 4a and 4b are provided at opposing faces of the bodies 2a and 2b, respectively.
When the information processing apparatus 1 is open as seen in FIG. 1C, characters can be displayed on the display sections 4a and 4b in a similar manner as in a case wherein a book is open, and if a switch not shown is operated, then new pages can be successively displayed on the display sections 4a and 4b in a similar manner as in a case wherein the pages are turned.
However, the conventional information processing apparatus 1 is disadvantageous in that, if mere reading of characters thereon is continued for a long time, then this strains the eyes.